


Кто наблюдает ветер

by essilt



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Het, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Поскольку мир Средиземья технологически абсолютно не развивается, кроме как в Нуменоре (и все мы помним, куда это привело), пару-тройку тысяч лет из его истории можно выбросить совершенно безболезненно. :) Вскоре после изгнания Кастамира Узурпатора в Умбар, линия Анариона в Гондоре пресеклась. Последний король Эарнур пропал без вести в землях за Мертвыми горами, когда отправился сразиться с Королем Ночи. Три столетия спустя, во время правления Наместника Денетора, потомок Кастамира предъявляет права на трон при внушительной поддержке.





	1. Лорд-командующий

С крепостной стены, опоясывающей Осгилиат, мир всегда казался ему гораздо меньше, чем на карте, хотя и обретал объем. Поднимались к небу леса и горы, приливы и отливы то заглатывали, то выплевывали на поверхность моря россыпи мелких островов, клубились туманы, и мир теснился в их пределах со своими дрязгами и хлопотами, сменяя краски с зимы до лета и снова до зимы и не находя времени высунуться наружу. Сверху многое упрощалось, сам воздух над Осгилиатом был чище того, каким дышали внизу люди, — прелого и отяжелевшего; впереди был враг, за спиной грызлись соплеменники, старались урвать друг у друга клочок каменистой почвы, с которой неохотно соступала дряхлеющая империя, оставляя оголенными некогда желанные земли. Выпотрошенные дальние рубежи уже никого не влекли; то, что некогда единое государство великого Элендила не сумело переварить, теперь отравляло его гниением в утробе.

Соплеменники, сбрасывающие застарелую шкуру нуменорского владычества, как змеи, торопились расползтись повсюду, отложить побольше яиц и объявить своей всякую землю, на которую пришлась кладка.

Пятнадцать последних лет Фарамир не знал ничего, кроме Осгилиата — Стены, как звали город-крепость, растянувшийся на долгие мили вдоль обоих берегов Андуина. Она будет стоять, покуда жив хоть один солдат, приговаривал лорд-командующий Драмбор. От него-то, терпеливого наставника молодняка, Фарамир и унаследовал жезл три года назад. Уже давно иссушенного болезнью Драмбора наконец-то сняла с надвратной башни милосердная, долгожданная орочья стрела с зазубренным наконечником. Из тела, обезображенного падением на камни, ее вырвали вместе с ошметками плоти.  
С тех пор Стена была Фарамиру матерью, и отцом, и возлюбленной, и сыном, он пекся о ней, как о первенце и последыше, и пестовал новое поколение ее хранителей. В прежние времена здесь размещался целый легион, теперь южные свары и исход жителей за Андуин уменьшили число защитников вдвое, и набирать новобранцев приходилось из того, что осталось. Стена всех принимала без разбора, всем давала камень, чтобы поставить ногу, всем находила кров, воду и хлеб, всех провожала в последний путь, ко всем была равно добра и сурова, летом набрасывала прохладную тень, а зимой преграждала путь необузданным ветрам с Мертвых гор. Взамен она просила одну лишь преданность: договор простой и подкупающе честный — и всегда скрепленный кровью. Со Стены, отсекавшей запад от востока, казалось, что весь мир стянут к ней в поисках защиты, и в такие мгновения Фарамир как никогда осознавал суть своей жизни. Покуда стоит Стена, те, кто к западу от нее, могут грызться за раскрой новых границ вволю, а он будет беречь даже эту грызню, ибо таков долг его — беречь запад от востока, чтобы один процветал, а другой раз за разом ломал зубы, мечи, копья и кости о незыблемый заслон. Фарамир один из немногих знал все раны в теле этого колосса из камня и торфа — и знал, как их лечить.

Сегодня Стена была благостна, и Фарамир, чуть покачиваясь с пятки на носок, слушал, как она разморенно дышит теплом, на которое расщедрилось увядающее лето.

— Командир, — окликнули за спиной, — у нас гости.

Бумага снова свернулась в тугой тонкий свиток, разломленная надвое печать из кирпично-красного сургуча сошлась в единое целое. Только тонкая трещина, рассекающая Белое Древо от корней до кроны, напоминала, что письмо прочтено.  
Фарамир выдохнул — медленно и не без удивления: ничего, кроме досады и беспокойства, оно не принесло.

— Зачем отец призывает меня, Садрон?

Вестник из Цитадели покачал седеющей головой. Серебряное тиснение с некоронованным Белым Древом на его нагруднике потускнело. Здесь, на Стене, оно было черное на черном.

— Спроси его, Моргон, я лишь привёз послание.

И принялся раскуривать трубку. В комнате густо запахло свежим табаком.

Фарамир скупо улыбнулся.

Порой казалось — уже никто не помнит имени, которое он получил при рождении. Мрачное прозвище будто приклеилось к нему: после Распри родичей и Великой чумы, когда ни дня не обходилось без похорон, комендант города носил чёрное в знак скорби. Говорят, к тому времени, как последние трупы предали огню, над Осгилиатом уже шесть месяцев не видели неба — один только густой дым, и не дышали чистым воздухом — одним только смрадом разлагающихся тел, которые не успевали сваливать в кострища, и палеными волосами, и мясом. Дома пустовали, в раскрытые темные окна выл ветер, будто искал, кого напугать и выгнать навстречу болезни; в брошенных огородах паслись одичавшие козы, подъедали дряблые овощи и кору с усыхающих плодовых деревьев, куры клевали непосеянное зерно, а вороны — глаза тех, кто его не посеял; оголодавшие лисицы сбежались в город через ворота, которые некому было охранять, и поедали языки мертвецов, сраженных невидимым врагом на посту, и умирали, отравленные зараженной плотью, и отравляли голодающих, в чьи силки попадались. Даже мародеры отступились от покрытого черными нарывами, гноящегося города, и весь Гондор наглухо закрыл двери перед любым, кто приползал из Осгилиата в поисках спасения, и гнал такого прочь, опасаясь нашествия мора. Когда болезнь унялась, город пришел в упадок и превратился в форпост, и в чёрное облачился лорд-командующий — здесь по-прежнему нередко кого-то хоронили, скорбь по горожанам превратилась в скорбь по воинам.  
Фарамир и не снимал траура со дня смерти матери. Ему было пять. Вот уже два года, как он стал старше неё.

Он снова взглянул на письмо.

— Отец не призвал меня даже после смерти брата. Что изменилось?

Садрону никак не удавалось раскурить трубку, он вытряхнул табак в кисет и усердно пытался вычистить чубук.

— Третьего дня прибыл вестник с Севера, — сказал он, не поднимая глаз, будто Фарамир клещами тянул из него каждое слово. — Одет он был по-эльфийски, но лица я не видел. Наместник долго говорил с ним, а после отправил к тебе с письмом. Это все, что мне известно.

Фарамир нахмурился. В тишине было слышно только, как скребок царапает дерево.

— А что там, дурное написано?

Фарамир молча показал головой. У письма, как он и подумал, было двойное дно.

У всего, что делал отец, было двойное дно.

Что за послание могли передать эльфы? Много лет северные королевства были невидимы и неслышны, будто их стёрли с лица земли, а жители превратились в статуи, которые издали не отличить от живых, так умели работать их мастера; в Осгилиате и в Цитадели их уже начали считать сказками, а доставшуюся от них мудрость — притчами Нуменора.

А сказки, выходит, только и поджидали дня, чтобы посмеяться над теми, кто в них уверовал.

Садрон все еще сражался с трубкой.

— Ступай на кухню, пусть тебя накормят, — Фарамир бросил письмо в огонь, как любое не требующее ответа. — Завтра утром отправимся в Цитадель.

Во сне его сковали тьма и холод: влились в него с очередным вздохом, как в легкие утопающего вливается вода, перекрыли воздух и заморозили вены; сердце трепыхнулось, лишенное притока крови, и замерло. Так начинался давний кошмар, так в безвременье просыпалась родовая память всех потомков нуменорцев, бежавших от гнева Стихий. Так настигала смерть, у которой когда-то похитили на кораблях своих чад и домочадцев Элендил и его великие сыновья. Фарамир читал записи в корабельных книгах, напитавшихся морской солью так, что ее кристаллы можно было по сей день смахнуть со страниц: подсчет пресной воды, еды — и мертвецов, сведенных с ума качкой и неизвестностью; впереди — неведомая водная гладь, то изумрудная, то бирюзовая на смене течений, позади — упокоившийся на дне дом. _Оглушающее затишье и огромная волна, встающая над горизонтом, которая землю превращает в небо, а потом с ревом рушится вниз и крошит творения рук человеческих с такой ненавистью, будто даже замысел деяния оскверняет созданное Единым. Люди барахтаются в водовороте, как куклы, а волна, будто ей мало, швыряет в них обломки храмов, и башен, и маяков, и не унимается, покуда не стирает всю Эленну в песок и не забивает этим песком глотки тем, кто еще взывает к отвергнутым богам, продавая спасение за новое святилище…_

Он проснулся от собственного хрипа, за мгновение до того, как Маблунг встряхнул за плечо, — и еще до пробуждения знал, что предвещает этот сон и кто нагнал его в Осгилиат.

— Что? — Фарамир схватился за меч в изголовье.

— Моргон, скорей на стену!

— Иные? — спросил он, и Маблунг кивнул. — Иду.

Он наспех оделся, встряхивая дурной со сна головой, распахнул дверь и бегом бросился через двор. Маблунг дождался и отставал на полшага. Дыхания лета как не бывало: воздух заледенел, казалось, от удара осыплется под ноги осколками. Неподвижное небо, продырявленное мелкими иглами звезд, показывалось из-за туч и источало мрак. Ржали и рвались с привязи лошади, били копытами и норовили разнести в щепки загон, запах конского пота расходился далеко, смешивался с запахом пота людского и разъедал ноздри.

— Зачастили они сюда.

— После трех-то лет…

— Не повезло нам, что он пришел на охоту ночью.

— В самый темный час…

— Атаковал? — спросил Фарамир поверх голосов.

— Нет. Наблюдает. То исчезнет, то зайдет на новый круг…

— Один? — Фарамир запрокинул голову, обшарил небо взглядом. Ни следа: как видно, их незваный гость поднялся за тучи.

— Один.

— Отгоним. Маблунг, готовь «скорпионов».

— С-снимешь наездн-ника?

Он узнал голос Дамрота — одного из новичков в Осгилиате; обернулся, встретил взглядом знакомую черноту в чужих глазах. На Стене не было беды больше этой: прихода Иных, от чьих клинков любая рана была смертельной. Но хуже всего была потеря воли, которая шла с ними в ногу, и глубокий сон, который убивал разум и уподоблял оркам, стоило раз поддаться страху. Порой Фарамиру казалось — он помнит лицо каждого, кого не уберег от смерти разума. Стена всякому давала камень, чтобы поставить ногу, но стоять оставались немногие.

Фарамир впервые преодолел страх ребенком — ради матери. Единственный раз Иные добрались до Цитадели, но Финдуилас этого оказалось достаточно: она вдохнула отравленный их присутствием воздух — и застыла, как столп. _Детская ручонка хватает лед там, где должна быть рука матери. Он дышит на этот лед, пытаясь пробудить тепло, и со всей силы тянет к себе. Мама, пойдём! Мама, пойдём!_

— Пойдем, — одними губами повторил он за мальчиком.

— К-командир?

— Заставлю его спешиться. Дамрот, — Фарамир положил руку новичку на плечо, — все получится. Просто смотри на меня, слушай меня и сделай, как я скажу.

Тот молча кинул, не желая выдать тряский голос.

— «Скорпионы» готовы?

— Да, Моргон.

— Обстреляем его со стен. — Он все еще держал руку на плече Дамрота.

— Увернется, — неуверенно вздохнул Маблунг.

— Они слепы и тяжелы на ходу. Умеют только громко кричать.

Половина сказанного была правдой, половина — нет.

Фарамир подвел Дамрота к «скорпиону» на надвратной башне.

— Натягивай канат. Не бойся, не сломаешь, — советовал вполголоса. — Теперь разверни. Без рывка. Налегай всем телом. Наводи выше. Отойди.

Ему легко было представить, как крепостные стены наугад ощетинились стрелами в небо и поджидают противника отовсюду.

Потянуло знакомым холодом. В просвет между тучами глянула луна, и доспехи наездника поймали ее отсвет — ровно между правым и левым берегом Великой реки.

— Пускай! — приказал Фарамир.

Стрелы взлетели, ящер завис в их кольце, хлопья крыльями, и Фарамир почти нежно убрал пальцы со спускового механизма.

«Скорпион» дрогнул, приходя в движение, ударила тетива и выбросила стрелу высоко вверх.

Ящер издал пронзительный крик, перевернулся брюхом вверх и когтями ухватил древко, пытаясь вырвать из длинной шеи; на подсвеченных луной тучах расцвела кровь, и зверь рухнул вниз. Упругий воздух играл с его изворотливым телом, перебрасывая из одного потока в другой. Наконец посеребренная широкая лента Андуина всколыхнулась и под ликующие возгласы утянула ящера на дно. Ветер запоздало донес вопль Иного: шипение и визг, будто сталью скребли по стеклу.  
Потом все стихло.

Фарамир осел на камни, тяжело привалился к стене. К нему спешили — поздравляли, ободряли, хлопали по плечам…

— Пить, — прохрипел он. В руки сунули чашу, он припал к ней, студеная вода ожгла изнутри. Он поискал глазами свет: на востоке, над хищными зубами Мертвых гор, залегла тонкая золотисто-розовая полоска. Он почувствовал, как отпускает холод, как оттаивает кровь и начинает течь по венам снова.

— Все равно солнце приходит оттуда, — проговорил он, не разжимая зубов, и прикрыл глаза. Рассвет тронул веки.

— Мы должны известить Цитадель.

Фарамир открыл глаза. Ослепительно золотой, спелый плод Лаурелина показался в перине молочно-розовых облаков, несмело поцеловал зубцы крепостной стены…

— Известим.

Письмо пришлось как никогда кстати.


	2. Правитель Денетор

По пути от Стены до Цитадели сплошь лежали поля, обращенные в пустоши, и редкие деревья на садовых террасах со свернутыми листьями и усохшими ветвями без единого живого побега — как отражение погибшего Белого Древа. Засуха и ветер расправились даже с травой, и желтые чахлые клочья пробивались из растрескавшейся почвы, едва прикрывавший неуступчивый серый камень, который некогда покрыли плодородным черноземом. Брошенные деревни хирели, Пеленнорские поля пустовали, будто отчаялись все, кто их некогда возделывал и благодарил за возвращенный урожай. Прежде Фарамир не видел, насколько эти края разорены войной. Каменная земля воистину превращалась в камень, как дева из легенды, оплакивающая погибшего нареченного, или как мать, скорбящая по сыновьям. Но Цитадель! У Фарамира застучало сердце. Даже издали Минас Тирит стоял несокрушимый и ослепительно белый, а на солнце белизна становилась вовсе нестерпимой для человеческого глаза. Будто снежный шлем сняли с одного из пиков Белых гор и укрепили у подножья Миндоллуина. Скальный гребень выдавался вперед, как парус на грот-мачте, словно воплотил тоску по кораблям, от которых отреклись нуменорцы, когда сошли на землю после долгого путешествия, истощенные ветрами, солнцем, цингой и неведением.

— Моргон! Моргон!

Его имя кричали на всех семи ярусах, сколько он ехал от главных ворот до Белой башни, — совсем как раньше кричали имя Боромира. Взвивались знамена и гремели о щиты древка копий и рукояти мечей. Его имя по серпантину улиц взлетало к Белой башне, далеко обгоняло Фарамира, уже не следовало за ним — встречало его у каждых ворот, неслось из бойниц и окон...

— Моргон! Моргон!

— Боромир! Боромир! — ревела толпа. Фарамир встряхнул головой: нет, они кричали его имя — имя лорда-командующего со Стены, Защитника людей.

_— Запомни этот день, братишка. Сегодня жизнь хороша._

_Вкус эля и отдача от удара чаши о чашу, пена переливается через край, льется на перчатки. Они потом долго ещё пахнут солодом и можжевельником. У Боромира самая крепкая рука. Боромир пьёт большим жадным глотками; захлебывается и хохочет во все горло, рукавом стирает пену со рта и бороды... Эй, кому еще не налили?! Все сюда, давай по второй! Город Осгилиат принадлежит Гондору!_

_— Запомни этот день, братишка!_

_— Боромир! Боромир!_

— Моргон! Моргон!

Он думал о брате — и думал об отце, думал об отце — и думал о брате, вдвоем они были неразлучны в его мыслях. Но встречу старался не загадывать.

Ему не хватало зелени. В покинутом Осгилиате растения питались из Великой реки и росли, и цвели, и плодоносили пышно, прежнему лорду-командующему даже удалось разбить яблоневый сад; а Минас Тирит от подножья до вершины закован в белый камень, как в броню. Конечно, что еще носить западному стражу, вот только стражем он быть перестал.

Дворец встретил Фарамира длинными прохладными залами. Он уже позабыл, до чего высоки здесь окна, как они разрезают полотно света, как длинные мягкие полосы вместо ковра ложатся под ноги и вместо знамен наискось спускаются вдоль колонн...

Он нашел отца там же, где видел в последний раз, словно Денетор и не отлучался: в кресле из черного камня, стоящем на ступенях, ведущих к трону истинному. На мгновение свет упал на них, не давая смотреть.

Фарамир моргнул, и свет исчез — верно, солнце зашло за тучи.

Он не видел Денетора уже давно: в последний раз отец приезжал в Осгилиат, еще когда Боромир был жив. Теперь он сидел, низко опустив голову; на плечах у него лежала грядущая зима, на коленях — расколотый надвое костяной рог с серебряным загубником. Все, что им вернула Великая река, тайком припрятав в сетях и камышах, словно украла у смерти ее же зримое, осязаемое свидетельство. Фарамир видел во сне погребальный челн брата: течение пронесло его мимо скорбно и плавно, боясь потревожить едва убаюканное возлюбленное дитя. Тела так и не нашли — не было и похорон; Боромир шагнул в легенду уверенно, как жил.

— Отец? — негромко позвал Фарамир, но ответа не услышал. — Ваша милость?

Денетор поднял взгляд, и зима, как гора, обрушилась Фарамиру на грудь.

— Я отправил моего сына на Север, и Север забрал его.

А разве я не твой сын, хотел спросить Фарамир.

Он знал: любого деяния недостаточно, чтобы заменить брата.

Отец постарел, и старость стерла печать прежнего высокородного достоинства с его лица, а взамен положила спесь. Отяжелели, опустились углы рта и брови, морщины, как рубцы, залегли на щеках и лбу, крепкие прежде руки подрагивали и то и дело ощупывали расколотый рог, словно Денетор хотел удостовериться, что его уже не склеить…

— Ты уже слышал про девчонку? — вдруг резко спросил он — и, не давая Фарамиру ответить, заговорил еще жестче: — Адмиральское отродье снова подняло голову. Половина ее флота стоит в устье Андуина. Другая, говорят, как волк, кружит вдоль побережья до эльфийской гавани и обратно, заставляя рыбаков покидать насиженные места...

— Я ничего не слышал.

— Конечно, — Денетор поджал губы, и Фарамир разобрал в его голосе презрение.

— Я забочусь о Стене, — терпеливо заметил он. — Ты мне ее поручил, Ваша милость. Порой отсюда до нее долог путь, а из устья Андуина — еще дальше.

Отцовские руки снова ощупали разбитый рог, но взгляд остался прикованным к Фарамиру.

— Садрон сказал тебе про эльфа?

Фарамир кивнул.

— Вот уж не думал, что эти призраки оживут, — пробормотал Денетор и прибавил громче: — Он привез послание из Ривенделла. Там собирают совет, и Элронд хочет участия человека, облеченного властью в Гондоре.

— Зачем?

— Обсудить права девчонки. Элронд никак не оставит надежды посадить на трон наследников брата.

Фарамир переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Хочешь, чтобы я их обсудил?

— Обсуждать нечего, — отрезал Денетор. — Кастамир был узурпатором и мясником и происходил из младшей ветви, ее прадед и дед запятнали себя, когда взяли на ложе дикарок с юга, а сама она едва выползла из шатра, где спала на шкурах дикаря. Гондор не примет чужачку, выросшую в иных традициях, рожденную в нечистом союзе…

Фарамир подумал, что никогда и ни в чьем голосе не слышал такого отвращения.

— Однажды же принял.

— И куда это привело? Ветви Анариона больше нет. Только мудростью твоего деда Гондор не поглотила междоусобица.

О мудрости деда отец всегда говорил с насмешкой: мудрость эта была слишком осторожна для короны.

— А северяне признают ее?

Денетор поморщился.

— После гибели Арведуи их дела совсем плохи, а она приходится ему внучкой. Но ей и северян было бы много: подумай, что случится, если Арнор объединится снова и встанет под ее знамена! Если притязания Кастамира по сей день живы, то притязания Арведуи тем паче, хоть он сам умер. Девчонка придёт сюда, как завоевательница, и даже ты не отсидишься на своей Стене…

Фарамир подавил желание утереться.

— Ее прапрадед не удержал собственное королевство, а теперь она возомнила, что заберёт наше.

— Оно не наше, — негромко напомнил Фарамир.

— А чье? Ты знаешь, что кровь Анариона иссякла, когда сгинул Эарнур. Так чей теперь Гондор — этой девчонки? Полукровки?

— Насколько мне известно, она немногим младше меня, а ты сказал, у нее есть флот. Не такая уж она девчонка. А ее отец удвоил права своих потомков на трон, когда женился на единственной северянке из рода Исилдура.

Денетор едко рассмеялся.

— Силы небесные, она что — обрела в тебе своего защитника?

Фарамир неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я лишь сказал о том, что мне известно. — Он немного помолчал, ожидая, не заговорит ли отец снова. — Я другое хотел обсудить, Ваша милость: Мертвые горы и то, что за ними. За последний месяц Иные трижды подступали к Осгилиату.

Отцовские руки снова ощупали рог. Фарамир помнил его звук, грозный и чистый.

— В последний раз их отогнал Боромир. Как видно, тебя они боятся меньше, коль зачастили к Стене.

— Неспроста это. Если Король Ночи набрал прежнюю силу, скоро здесь нечего будет завоевывать. Мы должны собрать войска и ударить первыми. Если северяне встанут под знамёна наследницы Кастамира, нам лучше договориться, Ваша милость.

— Они много раз возвращались и столь же много раз уходили. Едва ли это что-то означает. Твой брат ходил за Мертвые горы и видел там черную пустыню. Ты ходил в Минас Моргул и видел там запустение. И чтобы я больше не слышал голоса трусости из твоего рта.

— Уходили и возвращались, — кивнул Фарамир. — А потом они перелетели Стену и кружили над Цитаделью, как над своей вотчиной…

Он напоролся на взгляд Денетора и не смог продолжать. Фарамир смутно помнил мать: высокий стройный силуэт всегда сопровождал отца в детских воспоминаниях, но никаких определённых черт у него не было, только сияющее облако, облаченное в синее с серебром. Отец никогда не говорил о ней, запер ее комнаты, снял ее портреты со стен, запретил упоминать ее имя. Как будто, умерев, мать предала его.

Считал ли он Боромира таким же предателем — хотя бы втайне?

— Поезжай на Север, Фарамир, — велел Денетор. — Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на девчонку. Узнал, в чем она сильна и где слаба. Понял, как победить ее. Давно пора принять обязанности брата.

Он отступил с поклоном и направился было к дверям, но через несколько шагов помедлил, повернул голову: черная мантия, отороченная горностаем, лежала на ступенях, как сторож отцовского притязания на трон.

— А за что ты наказываешь меня, отец? За то, что он мертв, или за то, что я жив?


	3. Ривенделл

Они покинули Минас-Тирит прохладным погожим утром. Скальный выступ Миндоллуина медленно исчезал из виду, словно Цитадель под парусом уходила в бескрайнее море пожухших полей и перистых облаков. Фарамира снедали предвкушение и беспокойство разом: он никогда не оставлял Стену так надолго, он жаждал увидеть земли, до сих пор бывшие лишь пятнами на картах, выцветшими и окруженными надписями и отметками высоты. Отец отправил с ним Садрона, возглавлял крошечный отряд эльф по имени Глорфиндель — тот самый, кто привез известия о наследнице Кастамира. Он был молчалив и бесшумен, и его конь по кличке Асфалот был таков же: сколько Фарамир ни вслушивался, ни разу не разобрал, чтобы хоть одна травинка хрустнула под копытом. Серый плащ из плотной мягкой шерсти порой делал эльфа невидимым. Разведчикам со Стены было бы чему поучиться.

— Так ты и есть Моргон, Защитник людей? — во время одного из привалов спросил эльф, пока ворошил тлеющие угли в костре. Из-под низко опущенного капюшона вспыхивали, как две свечи, пронзительные глаза.

Фарамир смотрел, как тает огонь: перед смертью багровой змейкой проскальзывает по черным древесным волокнам и оставляет за собой тонкий пепельный след.

Глорфиндель откинул капюшон (волосы у него оказались светлые, туго стянутые кожаным ремешком), вопросительно поднял брови, словно усомнился, что верно произнёс слова на всеобщем языке, — и Фарамир понял, что молчание слишком затянулось.

— И ваш тоже, — сказал он.

Они поднялись вверх по левому берегу Андуина, стараясь держаться ближе к воде, чтобы не приходилось беспокоиться о ее запасах, свернули вдоль Энтавы к лесу Фангорн: на самой кромке его был удобный брод — так сказал Глорфиндель. Он спешился и шел уверенно, словно скользил над травой и камнями; Фарамир подумал, что такой и ног, пожалуй, не замочит. Садрон себе под нос на чем свет стоит клял эльфов и их любовь ко всяческой траве и кустам: про Фангорн болтали разное, по большей части недоброе, из поколения в поколение, хотя уже много лет никто не отваживался даже близко подойти к нему. Лес зарос легендами, как поле зарастает сорняками.

Они прошли по самому краю, за деревьями по правую руку просвечивали золоченые холмы Каленардона, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, почему к Фангорну относились с опаской: кроны деревьев переплелись, как борцы в схватке, вонзали ветви в лиственные покровы, а у подножья густела тьма, в которой редкое растение могло зацепиться за жизнь. Семена умирали прежде, чем пробивались сквозь почву. Земля всюду покрылась лишайниками и влажным мягким мхом; проходы в глубь леса завалило буреломом; заскорузлые корни наползали друг на друга; клочья сизого мха и паутины свисали с деревьев, как сети; собственно, сетями они и были: Фарамир заметил высохшие тельца пташек, распятых в тенетах. Глорфиндель шел по-прежнему легко, но люди ощущали, как густеет воздух, не давая дышать полной грудью, как враждебно взирает лес, как следит за каждым шагом. Словно он только и ждал, когда чужаки уберутся, чтобы очиститься от следов их присутствия. Зато лошади вели себя на удивление спокойно, легко выбирали, куда ставить ноги и от какого лишайника отщипнуть.

За Фангорном они держались ближе к Мглистым горам, чьи глубокие тени внушали безопасность. Буйная южная природа осталась далеко позади, и широкие травяные степи понемногу сменялись каменистыми пустошами. До сих пор для Фарамира севером была гряда Белых гор: там они с братом охотились на диких козлов с мощными и длинными загнутым рогами. Козлы эти взбирались по отвесным скалам на такие высоты, где человеку невозможно было дышать. Оттуда надменно глядели, стоя тонкими раздвоенными копытами на почти не видимых глазу выступах, и отворачивались, чтобы неторопливо глодать лишайник или молоденькие, едва поднявшие головы побеги. Так они доказывали свое превосходство истинных правителей гор над неповоротливыми детьми равнин. Боромира эти взгляды раззадоривали и злили, он одержимо карабкался выше и выше, чтобы доказать, что он не хуже, Фарамир обычно не отставал. Порой они до костей обдирали руки об острые камни, пару раз такие погони едва не стоили им жизни. Фарамиру дух захватывало от одного воспоминания о мгновениях, когда все зависело только от твердости чужой руки и прочности веревки, которую сам же выбрал. Наверху, когда очередная вершина покорялась человеческому упорству, уже не было дела до добычи — хотя порой удавалось все-таки подстрелить зарвавшегося, самоуверенного задиру-самца; тогда его свежевали на месте, как дикари, жарили, щедро поливая крепким вином из фляжек, или же, пьяные новой победой, умывались чистейшим снегом и устраивали дикие пляски…

Теперь Фарамир познал иной север: скупой и степенный, выстеленный вереском и белым мхом. Низкое бледное солнце неохотно всплывало из полотна облаков по утрам, чтобы подарить земле немного тепла; лето еще не уступило осени, а по утрам изморось уже заключала в резные белые оковы и камни, и траву, и листья, и ручьи помельче. В предгорьях бесконечные, как время, деревья наперегонки тянулись вверх, чтобы стать поближе к свету, хотя бы макушками задеть его стелющиеся неяркие лучи. Спокойствие этих земель с одного взгляда очищало мысли. Втроем путешественники казались песчинками, брошенные судьбой наугад в безмолвном величии каменной степи.

— Орки добираются сюда? — спросил Фарамир.

— Случается, — ответил Глорфиндель.

— И часто?

Глорфиндель промолчал — и умиротворение, исходившее от бледно-розовых с прозеленью полей, раскинутых под низким лавандовым небом, подернулось тревогой.

— Элронд, ваш лорд, знает об этом?

— Лорду Элронду известно все, — последовал ответ.

***

Орки напали у самого перевала, перед рассветом, когда навалился самый крепкий сон, а с Мглистых гор сползло одеяло тумана. Сквозь его плотное молочное полотно Фарамир, чей караул был последним, заметил темные размытые тени, растормошил спутников в надежде отступить без боя. Глорфиндель вскочил мгновенно, словно и не спал, Садрон, кряхтя, стянул походный плащ, который почти не спасал от утренней сырости; заржали и заметались лошади, до того момента смирные под безмолвным предводительством Асфалота, — и туман с рычанием бросился на них со всех сторон.

Фарамир ушел от первого удара, второй принял плашмя, ребра загудели. Лошади заржали громче. По левую руку тяжело плевался ругательствами Садрон, справа сверкал эльфийский меч — так быстро, что нельзя было предугадать, где лезвие блеснет снова. Фарамир задержал дыхание, боль притихла; он ткнул мечом в оскаленную пасть, рубанул наотмашь чужие кости. Брызнула тошнотворная темная кровь, за каплями полоснула струя; у ног завопили, заскулили что-то на грубом языке, отдельные слоги которого еще могли сложиться в подобие привычной речи; он ударил острием сверху вниз, почувствовал, как оно пробило твердую оболочку и провалилось в мякоть, и скулеж оборвался. Схватка погасла так же внезапно, как вспыхнула. Туман пополз обратно в горы, словно посрамленный неудачной атакой, увел за собой нападавших, а его место занимал пронизывающий рассветный холод.

Фарамир потер ноющие ребра, огляделся. Лошадей поблизости не было. Садрон сидя ощупывал лодыжку. Глорфиндель чистил лезвие меча пучком сухой травы. На земле, среди обломанных стеблей и почерневших цветков вереска, остался лежать с десяток тел, троим копытами сбили лица и проломили головы, покрытый розовой пленкой мозг растекался по каменистой почве, но неясно, еще живыми или уже мертвыми они получили эти удары. Фарамир задержал взгляд. До чего же странно, что кровь у них все же одного цвета с человеческой, никогда это не перестанет его удивлять… Под Осгилиатом он никогда не смотрел на убитых: не хотел узнать в тронутых тленом и лишенных проблеска разума лицах тех, с кем сражался бок о бок, с кем Стена свела в непредсказуемом братстве. Здесь можно было смотреть без опаски; Фарамир не без удивления понял, что никто не напоминает человека — ростом и особой лепкой лица все они походили на эльфов. Потом осознал, что видит все хуже и хуже, потер глаза. Пальцы окрасились ярко-алым, что чей-то удар пришелся вскользь по лицу и рассек бровь. Горячка короткой битвы отступила недостаточно далеко, и рана еще не начала болеть.

Глорфиндель вложил чистый меч в ножны, по-особому свистнул, подзывая лошадей, — словно добавил воздуху дыхания. Фарамир сомневался, что такой легкий зов может быть услышан, но вскоре земля чуть дрогнула под приближающимися шагами.

— Умница, — тепло протянул Глорфиндель, когда Асфалот подошел к нему, и почесал белый крутой лоб.

Фарамир отвязал от седла запасную флягу с водой. Садрон глянул на него и выругался. Прихрамывая, подошёл, чтобы полить на руки. Фарамир умылся, нашел свою походную сумку, отрезал кусок от мотка шелковой ленты для перевязок и промокнул бровь. Глорфиндель молча протянул ему пузырёк с резким, отрезвляющим запахом коричника, похожий на те, что хранились у целителей на Стене.

— Для раны, — пояснил он. — В Ривенделле тебя отведут к целителю.

— Лучше пусть отведут в купальню, — Фарамир поморщился и указал на тела. — Говорят, людей обращать непросто, хоть мы слабее духом и телом.

— Когда-то он начал с эльдар, — ответил Глорфиндель, — и в темном искусстве своем преуспел задолго до прихода атани…

— Значит, Иные беспрепятственно пробираются сюда для обращения? Об этом лорду Элронду тоже известно?

— Известно, — коротко подтвердил Глорфиндель. Ни потрясения, ни удивления не было в его глазах.

Садрон набил табаком трубку, затянулся. Повеяло крутым до горечи запахом табака. Фарамир попытался вспомнить, когда был последний годный урожай. Верно, тогда же, когда и пшена, хотя родятся ли в один год хорошими и табак, и пшено…

— Тела бы не худо сжечь, — напомнил Садрон.

По пути через перевал погода оставалась благосклонна, хотя похолодало заметно. Какое-то время Фарамир еще оборачивался на тлеющие орочьи тела, опасаясь, что смердящий дым привлечет внимание погони, но вскоре сосредоточился на подъеме, на том, чтобы проверять каждый камень под ногой и продвигаться и продвигаться вперед и вверх. Горы понемногу лысели, воздух тяжелел и холодел; какое-то время казалось, что обледенелые камни сомкнутся вокруг них и не пропустят ни на шаг дальше, но Глорфиндель продолжал уверенно идти вперед и вести Асфалота на поводу. На вершине они выбрали для ночлега скальный выступ понадежнее, способный защитить от снежного оползня и от ветра. Наутро стало видно, что каменная тропа впереди и впрямь сменилась подобием ступеней, вырубленных в горе самой природой и ведущих лениво изогнутой лентой вниз. Понемногу воздух становился легче, древесный покров — выше и гуще, под ногами все чаще встречались заросли брусники, клюквы и желтоватой морошки, о которой на юге даже не слышали. Можжевеловый подлесок безжалостно жалил сизоватыми иглами. Спуск завершился намного быстрее подъема, солнце едва миновало зенит, когда Фарамир раздвинул перед собой тяжелые, мохнатые еловые лапы, уже припорошенные ранним снегом, и снова увидел плоскогорья, усыпанные вереском. Фарамир выдохнул: облако пара на мгновение затянуло долину, как очередной непредсказуемый и непокорный туман, налетающий с влажной непогодой. Вокруг раны кожа натянулась и стала горячей, отек понемногу спускался на веко, Фарамир щурился на один глаз и чувствовал себя так, будто от него закрыли половину мира, но все же, когда облако развеялось, он увидел длинную узкую равнину, заключенную между рукавами дымящейся мелкими брызгами реки.

— Там, — Глорфиндель указал на остроконечный выступ, венчавший долину, как наконечник копья, — там Последний Приют.

— Ничего там нет, — раздражённо ответил Садрон. Ушибленная нога причиняла ему все больше неудобства, и в седле он сидел мешком.

Глорфиндель рассмеялся.

— Тебя тоже отведут к целителям, лорд Садрон. Или снесут, если пожелаешь…

— Я не лорд, — огрызнулся тот. — А целители ваши пусть провалятся в пекло к Королю гоблинов.

Глорфиндель рассмеялся еще громче.

Они спустились к Ривенделлу и стало еще теплее — удивительно тепло, как в разгар лета; на буках и дубах, почтительно уступающих друг другу достаточно места, чтобы распластать мощные ветви, здесь не было ни единого знака осени, словно едва завершилась весна. Фарамир невольно сорвал лист, растер между пальцами, принюхался: пахло молодой зеленью, едва высвободившейся из клейкого кокона почки…

Теперь, когда путешествие завершилось, усталость забралась ему в мышцы и суставы удивительно быстро, притупила восприятие. Уставать ему случалось куда сильнее, но сейчас, казалось, стоит закрыть глаза — и он уснет как есть. Фарамир различил только высоту витых колонн и мудреную каменную резьбу — тысячи завитков, не меньше, сплетались в единую тугую лозу, которая обвилась вокруг изогнутый пилястры, обрамляющей ворота. Потом краски, искусство каменщиков и мастерство зодчих смазались, перестали вызывать восхищение и лаже интерес. Фарамир подавил зевок, потряс головой.

Их встретили трое стражей, две взялись отвести лошадей в конюшню.

— Лорд Элронд ждал только вас, — третий страж склонил голову, и Фарамир догадался, что почтение выказывают вовсе не гостям Ривенделла.

Их проводили в покои, где ждала чистая одежда, пахнущая свежо до колкости, застеленная постель и ужин, а за дверью находилась купальня. Женщины не показывались, будто их не было вовсе. Рану Фарамира обработали, и бровь наконец-то перестала набухать от воспаления. Молчаливый эльф-целитель певуче осведомился, желает ли гость еще чего-нибудь.

— Добрую книгу, — ответил Фарамир.

— Библиотеку лорда Элронда никогда не запирают, — ответил эльф. — Ты найдёшь ее в западном крыле, ошибиться трудно.

Оставшись один, Фарамир внимательно прощупал ребра. Боль осела на поверхности, отметил он, когда прислушался, внутри не было ни малейшего отголоска. По всему выходило, что он отделался изрядным кровоподтеком — и только им.

Он с наслаждением вымылся почти ледяной водой и долго растирался полотенцем, пока кожа не начала гореть. К тому времени, как Фарамир выбрался из купальни, он вновь смотрел на мир двумя глазами. Не помешала бы кружка крепкой медовухи, какую варят в Хараде с корицей и дынями. Отец такую не любил, презрительно говорил, мол, это для женщин; а вот они с Боромиром пили охотно, когда удавалось договориться с харадскими купцами...

Фарамир потер горло, переждал спазм.

Рана была все еще свежа.

Он обмотал полотенцем бедра, опрокинул бокал безвкусного от горя эльфийского вина. На глиняных тарелках были яблоки, сыр и пресные плотные лепешки. Лембас, всплыло в голове название; болтали, будто этот хлеб не черствеет и им можно насытиться, как бы ни был голоден. Он отломил от лепёшки, посыпал мелко нарезанным сыром, уселся на подоконник, задумчиво жуя. Усталость сошла вместе с дорожной грязью, скисшим запахом давно не мытого тела, пропитавшего рубашку и поддоспешную куртку пота. Вместо сна он слушал звуки нового пристанища: мягкий перепев волн, переплетенный с музыкой, которая исходила, кажется, отовсюду.

Ночь была прозрачной и тёплой, слегка веял остужающий ветер. Фарамир порылся в дорожной сумке, достал папку с чистыми листами и грифель, набросал дугу моста над Бруиненом, отражение в посеребренной луной гладкой воде, на удивление смирной в этой долине. Мост был пуст, и ему захотелось добавить кого-то, чтобы оживить пейзаж, всколыхнуть неспешные потоки здешнего воздуха, задать им новый ритм...

Он занес руку с грифелем над рисунком — и резко повернулся, вперил взгляд в темноту окон на другой стороне Бруинена. Ему показалось, что с другой стороны за ним кто-то наблюдает, но было слишком темно, чтобы понять, догадка это или обычная подозрительность.


	4. Бурерожденная

Из беседки, где Элронд собрал небольшой совет ранним утром, долина вокруг Ривенделла просматривалась насквозь во все стороны до самых гор. Подступов к Последнему Приюту не просматривалось; Фарамир поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас не сможет указать, где начинаются ступени, по которым спустился в долину еще вчера вечером. Горы вокруг сами по себе были защитой лучшей, чем самые высокие крепостные стены.

За столом собрались несколько северян — должно быть, вожди северных кланов; закутанные в бурнусы южане, больше похожие на торговцев, чем на людей, облеченных властью, — видно было, что они мерзнут, несмотря на теплое лето; сам лорд Элронд и двое эльфов. Фарамир кивнул Глорфинделю и про себя удивился, что все это время проводником двоих людей был советник хозяина Ривенделла.

Та, ради кого они собрались, вплыла из ниоткуда, словно эльф; держалась прямо, несла себя словно над землёй, ступая неслышно и невидно, плечи были развёрнуты в одну линию. Роста она была невысокого, золотые церемониальные доспехи, надетые поверх строгого, стального цвета платья, сгодились бы на подростка — возможно, они и были выкованы, когда подростком был ее отец, или дед, или прадед; тёмные волосы заплетены в плотную замысловатую косу, венчавшую голову, как резной шлем; кожа — смугло-золотистая, как сладкий плод из южного сада. Светло-серые глаза, прозрачные, как родник, были похожи на глаза Элронда, и Фарамир поразился, до чего крепка кровь в их роду; но глаза Элронда не были настолько прозрачными. На ней было богатое оплечье, набранное из золотых пластин, в каждую из которых был вправлен пунцовый турмалин в обрамлении лазуритов, — Фарамир видел подобные в книгах, привезённых из Нуменора. Из украшений она носила единственное кольцо: две хищные змеи выслеживали друг друга изумрудными глазами, выжидая, когда другая ошибется, чтобы завладеть короной из золотых цветов. Время оставило на кольце немало отметин; и все же работа мастеров, которых, может, не было уже ни в Арде, ни за ее пределами, не утратила красоты даже тысячи лет спустя.

— Араниэль Ностараумэ из дома Кастамира, наследница Элендила и Элроса, единственная законная королева Гондора и Арнора, — представил Элронд. — Правительница Харада, рания Бескрайней пустыни и предводительница Великого воинства Юга.

Она опустилась в кресло, словно на трон, и на несколько мгновений в мире не осталось ничего, кроме тишины, сквозь которую уносились в безвременье бурные воды Бруинена.

— Благодарю всех вас за то, что откликнулись и прибыли в Ривенделл, хотя не знаете меня. Я понимаю это как знак доверия.

Голос у нее был мягкий, речь журчала, подпитываемая далеким кипением Бруинена, усиливалась его эхом. Араниэль замолчала, чтобы взглянуть в глаза каждому из собравшихся.

— Мои предки долго пребывали в нерешительности и уподоблялись пиратам, вместе с ними предаваясь грабежу судов и побережий и употребляя своё звание покорителей морей во зло, покуда их королевство дробилось на части, а подданные не знали, у кого искать защиты. Я хочу прекратить и первое, и второе. Я хочу восстановить доброе имя моих предков, укрепить память о них, возвратив корону Элендила, и хочу дать моим подданным единство правителя, защитника и судьи.

Фарамиру показалось — она осторожно выдохнула, когда эти слова не встретили сопротивления.

— Все помнят, что мой предок Кастамир был жесток и деспотичен, но Кастамир давно мёртв…

— Север о жестокости Кастамира только слышал, — суровый воин пожал плечами. — Нам хватило своих бед с тех пор, как Эарендур разорвал Арнор на куски и бросил кормиться каждому из сыновей. Не было дня, чтобы наш народ не пожалел, что недостаточно сплотился вокруг Арведуи.

Он поднялся на ноги и слегка поклонился Араниэль.

— Мое имя Хальбарад Дунадан, я говорю от имени Севера. Мы признаем Араниэль Ностараумэ королевой объединённого королевства Арнор и готовы выступить под ее знаменами.

Фарамир скривился. Людям безразлично имя правителя, им нужны хлеб, вода, крыша над головой и уверенность, что завтра у них будет все то же самое.

— Север я услышала, — Араниэль благодарно улыбнулась. — Я признательна за вашу верность. Что скажет Юг?

— Что мы говорим не о том и невовремя.

На мгновение Араниэль смутилась. Склонилась к Элронду и прошептала что-то: по едва уловимому движению губ Фарамир не угадал ни слова, должно быть, говорили они на языке эльфов.

— Разве твой отец прислал тебя не обсуждать права Араниэль Ностараумэ, Фарамир, сын правителя Денетора из Гондора? — спросил Элронд.

— Я говорю от себя.

Араниэль сделала приглашающий жест.

— Я лорд-командующий в Осгилиате — на Стене, как его называют люди. Вот уже несколько месяцев там нет покоя от Иных и их созданий, и с каждым разом они подступают все ближе и убивают все больше. Я убежден, что это предвещает возвращение Короля Ночи.

Немногочисленный совет загудел после его слов.

— Короля Ночи? — насмешливо повторила Араниэль, откликнулась глубже в кресло. — Король Ночи был низвергнут много лет назад моими праотцами, Исилдуром и Элендилом. Если, разумеется, это не сказки, призванные преумножить их величие…

— Это сказки, — вступил Хальбарад, — которыми Гондор кормил нас, когда мы просили его помощи, когда Арведуи, твоего деда, моя королева, раздавили ледяные клещи Форохела…

— Это не сказки, — оборвал Фарамир. — Отсюда не видно то, что видно со Стены. Иные вторгаются в Гондор, когда пожелают, искажают тела и души, их создания рыщут повсюду — даже здесь, на подступах к Ривенделлу, пока лорд Элронд заботится о том, чтобы не пустовал трон его родичей. Но поверь мне, Хальбарад Дунадан, ваши жизни куплены ценой жизней моего народа, благодаря которому стоит Осгилиат. Их и сейчас выкупают у смерти, но если падет Стена, а вместе с ней и Гондор, времена вашей раздробленности еще покажутся Северу блаженством.

Араниэль перевела взгляд на Элронда. Тот еле заметно нахмурился; они снова склонились друг к другу, обмениваясь словами, которых никто не мог разобрать, и Араниэль закусила губу, обдумывая, как обернуть разговор себе на пользу.

— Если Гондору действительно грозит опасность, пусть Гондор преклонит предо мной колено — и тогда каждая мышь, каждая песчинка в нем будут под моей защитой. Мое войско станет его войском и сразится с этим… Королем Ночи. Даю слово.

Фарамир покачал головой.

— Гондор — это наместник Денетор, мой отец, а он ни перед кем колен не преклоняет. Ты в самом деле хочешь ставить условия о своем праве на трон вперед спасения стольких жизней?

— Спасения стольких жизней от чего — от сказок, которыми пугают детей? — Араниэль положила белоснежные ладони на башни, которыми были украшены ручки ее кресла, подалась вперёд и холодно улыбнулась. — И как же нам быть, Фарамир, сын Денетора?

— Ты можешь заслужить доверие Гондора. Тогда твое право…

— Заслужить? — чётко очерченный рот Араниэль надменно изогнулся. — Я от крови Исилдура и Анариона, двух сыновей Элендила. Я от крови Элроса Тар-Миниатура, первого короля Нуменора. У меня есть флот, со мной Великое воинство юга, под мои знамёна встанет Север и меня поддержат эльфы. Может, Гондору стоит просто преклонить колено, если ему нужна помощь?

Глаза у неё прозрачные и бездонные, подумал Фарамир, оттого в них так тревожно смотреть — не видно души.

— Гондор не смутят твои титулы, Араниэль Ностараумэ, — спокойно ответил он, — и войском ты его не напугаешь.

— Ну что ж, пусть Гондор сам сражается со своими сказками. Если они правдивы, то когда земля насытится кровью его сыновей и дочерей и вскормит деревья на их плоти, приду я и возьму то, что мое по праву.

Под конец от ее мягкого южного выговора повеяло стужей.

У Фарамира было чувство, что он выбрал гнилую верёвку, чтобы втащить Гондор из пропасти на безопасную вершину. Как будто Боромир сорвался тогда, уже почти схватив его за руку...

Гондор на две трети из камня, хотел сказать Фарамир, а камень не пьёт ни воды, ни крови; когда Кастамир взял Осгилиат, бросил под ноги своим южным головорезам, те расхаживали по его улицам по щиколотку в крови, и понадобилось три дня и три ночи, чтобы река забрала все трупы.

— А я-то надеялся, мы достигнем взаимопонимания, — негромко произнес он.  
Араниэль смотрела сквозь него.

— Я тоже надеялась.

Она взялась за подлокотники, легко выпрямилась. Полыхнули изумрудные глаза змеи, гложущей корону.

— Говорить более не о чем. Поезжай на свою Стену, лорд-командующий. Посмотри по дороге, сколько жизней требует в жертву гордость твоего отца.


	5. Уговор

Фарамир удивился, когда Элронд пригласил его вечером для беседы. Казалось, после стычки на совете никто не подаст ему руки, но с ним были почтительны, словно он оставался желанным гостем.

Его провели знакомым путем: ступени превратились в мощеную гранитом тропу, тропа нырнула под мост, укрепленный на резных каменных сваях, за мостом открылся полукруглый двор, окруженный статуями грозных и спокойных воителей в пластинчатых, словно из листьев собранных доспехах. Широкая лестница вела от двора к дому; Фарамир невольно поискал взглядом крепостные стены, уже зная, что их нет. Надо быть или отчаянно безрассудным, или безрассудно смелым, чтобы полагаться на одни лишь скалы, которые из защиты легко могли обратиться в ловушку.

Теперь ему хватило времени рассмотреть Последний приют: росписи на стенах столь искусные, что герои, казалось, ждали знака, чтобы сойти с полотен и присоединиться к живым; фонтаны с такими мягким течением воды, что, казалось, она застыла в чашах из мрамора, яшмы и нефрита; окна столь высокие, что в солнечные дни здесь все должно быть пронизано светом; отточенные линии и мягкие переходы света в тень и снова в свет… Часть этой красоты — менее утонченная, менее прочувствованная, но несущая тот же оттиск грезы о бессмертных землях, — ощущалась и в Минас Тирите, и Фарамир задумался, насколько прекрасными были королевства и города, что ушли под воду тысячи лет назад.

Элронд ждал на каменном балконе, откуда открывался вид на правый берег Бруинен. При нем были двое эльфов, неотличимо похожих друг на друга и на самого Элронда. Фарамир уже видел их, но не придал значения.

— Мои сыновья Элладан и Элрохир, — представил Элронд и знаком отпустил близнецов. — Сядь, Фарамир Моргон. Поговорим.

Но сам он остался стоять, и Фарамир раздумал садиться.

— Станешь уговаривать меня признать твою родственницу, лорд Элронд?

Эльф помолчал — ровно столько, сколько требовалось, чтобы налить вина в кубки, протянул один Фарамиру, и тот принял с легким кивком.

— Твоя гордость задета необходимостью подчиниться женщине?

Фарамир отпил из кубка — на вкус оно было легким, как вода. Неудивительно, что эльфы не пьянеют.

— Изрядное вино, лорд Элронд, — он бросил взгляд на другой берег Бруинен, гадая, где сейчас Араниэль. — Покуда она требует этого только по праву родства — да.

— Гондору не так уж плохо жилось, пока им правил род Элендила, — заметил Элронд. — Почему бы не вернуться к старому? Не так много времени прошло, чтобы Гондор об этом забыл.

— С резни, устроенной ее прадедом, времени прошло еще меньше, — сухо ответил Фарамир. — У камня долгая память, лорд Элронд, тебе ли не знать! Ты остался в стороне, когда на трон притязал Арведуи, а ведь и он доводился тебе родичем — и даже более близким. Что же тебя вдруг заставило вспомнить о крови?

Элронд покрутил кубок с вином в руках и поставил на стол.

— Это наследие моего брата. Эта полуживая земля, которую разорвет в клочья новая война или усобица, — единственное, что от него осталось. От него и от всего моего рода, — подумав, прибавил Элронд. Голос у него был тяжкий и низкий, словно из могилы поднимался. — Мой народ покидает эти земли, Фарамир Моргон. Мы не можем пустить здесь новые корни, наши дети отвергают их, мы отмираем, как отжившие свое деревья. Мы не удержим эту землю, потому что она больше не желает носить нас. Со времен моей прабабки Лютиэн предсказано, что наш род никогда не угаснет, но за столько тысяч лет любое предсказание утратит силу. Это ты можешь понять?

— Это могу, — кивнул Фарамир. — Но и ты пойми, лорд Элронд. Власть — все равно что женщина, не будешь ласкать ее — не привяжешь к себе; и страна — все равно что женщина, возьмешь ее силой — любви не дождешься.

— Многих женщин ты взял силой, лорд-командующий? — с усмешкой спросил Элронд, и Фарамиру краска ударила в лицо. — Ты недооцениваешь Араниэль. Ты знаешь значение ее второго имени, Ностараумэ?

— Знаю: Бурерожденная. Меня хорошо обучали.

Элронд кивнул.

— Она похожа на бурю. За ней идут не потому, что когда-то ее хорошо обучали в Ривенделле, и не ради Красной кометы, которая промчалась над ней, когда она предала огню убийц своего мужа.

Фарамир отпил еще вина.

— Пока твои слова не вызывают желания признать наследницу Кастамира нашей королевой. Я понял только, что она умеет казнить.

— Правитель должен уметь казнить, — резко ответил Элронд. — Иначе правление его будет недолгим.

— Многих ты казнил, лорд Элронд?

— Я многих убил, чтобы обезопасить свой край. Считай это казнью, если угодно.

Фарамир чуть улыбнулся. В другое время они могли бы стать друзьями.

— Суеверия в Хараде и в пустынях за ним сильны, — продолжил Элронд, — но одной Красной кометой не переманить на свою сторону армии. Она прозревает сердца и умеет говорить с каждым на его языке. С сильными она говорит о доблести, с нуждающимися — о надежде. Она умеет быть жестокой, но и справедливой тоже. Она едва пришла в себя после родов, когда…

— У нее есть сын? — быстро спросил Фарамир. Наследник изменил бы многое в будущей расстановке сил.

Элронд осекся и с сожалением покачал головой.

— Дитя умерло вскоре после рождения. Она несет эту боль.

— Ты нахваливаешь ее, — осторожно произнес Фарамир, — но ничем не доказываешь ее величия.

Элронд вздохнул.

— Оставим Араниэль. Глорфиндель рассказал мне, что произошло у перевала. Теперь расскажи мне, что происходит под Стеной, лорд-командующий.

Фарамир залпом допил вино.

— Под Стеной уже много лет ничего не меняется. Лютуют орки и летают Иные на своих ящерах, обглоданных смертью. Они являются, когда пожелают, нагоняют ужас, доводят людей до потери разума. А потом те поднимаются на ноги: глаза как стекло, пустые, синие, глаза нежити, которая готова бросаться на наши мечи сотнями ради единственного нового убийства. Вот так, жизнь за жизнью, они нас истребляют, а в спины им дышит тьма и холод, подгоняя вперед. С каждый днем это дыхание все отчетливее, а орков все больше, потому что не только в Гондоре есть те, кого можно обратить. В Хараде и в пустынях за ним людей тоже хватает. Вот что происходит под Стеной, лорд Элронд.

Тот не перебил ни разу, но — Фарамир видел по глазам — как будто переживал что-то в далеком прошлом. Он видел отражение этого прошлого, но не мог угадать.

— Тебе будет в сложно это поверить, Фарамир Моргон, но я был там и видел своими глазами низвержение Короля Ночи — если верить твоим словам, это было первое низвержение. Не знаю, чего нам тогда не хватило. Не знаю, где он взял силы для возвращения. Может быть, он никогда не уходил по-настоящему, но ослабел, а теперь снова готов воплотиться. Меч Исилдура лишь окропила кровь Элендила, — непонятно прибавил Элронд.

— Ты говоришь: Гондор — все, что осталось от твоей семьи, но если Гондор падет, от твоей семьи не останется ничего.

— Я поговорю с ней, — негромко пообещал Элронд. — Повторяю: ты недооцениваешь Араниэль, лорд-командующий. Она умеет слушать, если воззвать к ее сердцу.

На следующее утро его разыскал южанин и на ломаном всеобщем сообщил: Араниэль Ностараумэ просила передать, что будет ждать лорда-командующего у летнего дома в полдень.

Она и правда ждала: в мягком укороченном платье до щиколоток и темно-синем шерстяном плаще, расшитом звездами, словно Араниэль набросила на плечи ночное небо; без своих золотых доспехов, отчего казалась еще ниже ростом — макушка, увенчанная косами, едва доставала Фарамиру до плеча, а он ведь не выше всех в Гондоре.

Лицо у Араниэль было сосредоточенное.

— Пройдемся, — хмуро и без приветствия предложила она, и Фарамир послушно пошел за ней: просто потому что Араниэль эти места знала, а он — нет.

Она шла легко, безошибочно находила даже давно не хоженные тропы, прикрытые развесистыми резными лапами папоротника и присыпанные хрупкой бурой хвоей. Сперва Фарамиру казалось, она знает, куда идет; потом он понял, что Араниэль выбирает дорогу по наитию. Над ними щебетали птицы, деревья стояли недвижимые, как скалы. Вокруг не были ни следа осени, листья и трава не потеряли летней упругости. Здесь, в долине, объятой горами, словно дитя руками матери, природа была хранима от ветра и нашествия холода. Здесь рано вечерело и поздно светало, а по утрам над кипящей водой, вырывающейся из-под земли, как из плена, стоял туман. Фарамир слышал, как приближались и удалялись ручьи, стремящиеся в бурные объятия Бруинен. Под ногами то и дело всплывали заброшенные, крошащиеся по краям ступени, затянутые плющом, хрустел высохший мох и стебли клюквы, но Араниэль ступала по-прежнему неслышно, как эльф, — кажется, она могла пройти здесь с закрытыми глазами. Она молчала, Фарамир молчал тоже: не он просил об этой встрече, ее предложила Араниэль, ей было и начинать разговор.

— Мы много говорили о тебе с Элрондом, — вдруг сказала она, не сбавляя шага. — И я хочу попросить прощения за ссору, Фарамир Моргон.

Он подождал, когда Араниэль оглянется, но этого не произошло.

— Отповедь ты дала мне при всех, а извинения приносишь наедине.

Араниэль остановилась, развернулась к нему; на щеках полыхал румянец.

— Я могу попросить прощения при всех, — голос у нее зазвенел. — Но, боюсь, тогда наш разговор на сегодня закончен.

— Мы снова неудачно начали, — примирительно произнес Фарамир.  
Араниэль обозначила подобие улыбки.

— Мне говорили, что правитель Денетор — гордец, каких мало, и мне говорили, что его сын ни в чем не похож на отца. Пока я вижу обратное.

— Я ни разу не был на севере, Араниэль Ностараумэ. До вчерашнего дня ты имени моего не слышала.

— Кто же не слышал о Фарамире Моргоне, Защитнике людей, о Моргоне-Вороне.

— Кто же не слышал об Араниэль Ностараумэ из рода Кастамира, наследнице Элендила, ты хотела сказать.

Ему не удалось изгнать насмешку, но Араниэль не обратила на это внимания.

— Я лишь имя здесь, от устья до истока Великой реки, а такого воина, как ты, знает всякий.

— В Гондоре много воинов.

— Но только ты — великий.

— Ты перепутала меня с моим братом.

— В самом деле? Ему тоже и люди, и кони были послушны? — она подождала ответа и снисходительно улыбнулась. — Вот видишь, Фарамир Моргон, я знаю о тебе все. А ты не знаешь обо мне ничего. Мне это кажется несправедливым.

— Я знаю, что у тебя есть флот, есть армия с юга, есть армия с севера. Элронд, надо полагать, поставит армию эльфов под твои знамена. Расскажи, что считаешь достойным сверх этого, Араниэль Ностараумэ.

Взглядом она оценила его до последней унции крови — и, как видно, невысоко.

— Пока этого достаточно.

Араниэль снова пошла по тропам, угадать которые даже опытному следопыту было не под силу.

— Армия у меня есть, — согласилась она, — но нет полководца. Когда я возьму то, что мое по праву, мне понадобится полководец.

Фарамир схватил ее за локоть и развернул лицом к себе.

— То есть когда ты сразишься с моим отцом? — грубо спросил он. — Ты полагаешь, я останусь в стороне?

Она поджала губы и высвободила руку.

— Мне больно, — сказала с достоинством.

Фарамир не подумал извиниться.

— Жаждешь славы своего предка? — жестко спросил он. — Слышала, что Кастамир вырезал половину Осгилиата — точнее, половину той половины, что уцелела после осады и штурма? Сперва он велел поставить на кораблях осадные машины и горящими смоляными шарами обстрелять город. Снаряды метали, пока не перебили акведук, тогда весь нижний ярус превратился в стену огня. Жители пришлось открыть ворота, чтобы не задохнуться в дыму и не умереть от жажды. Но когда улицы в нижнем городе выгорели в пепел, а войска Кастамира вошли в побежденный город, они и не подумали проявить милосердие. Его южане, те самые, которых привела ты, выпотрошили все уцелевшие дома и зарезали всякого, кто пытался сопротивляться. Река взбухла от трупов. А потом из тех, кто еще остался, Кастамир отобрал знатные семьи, велел отрубить руки их сыновьям, завернул в стяги и отправил в Минас Тирит. Так, заявил он, будет со всякой рукой, что поднимется против законного правителя…

Он почувствовал, что задыхается от гнева за тех, кто умер, когда его еще и на свете не было, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Птицы по-прежнему заливались — высоко в кронах и совсем близко, в кустарниках ольшаника и барбариса, птицам не было дела до деяний человеческих.

— Но я не Кастамир, — Араниэль побледнела и сцепила руки. — Что сделал он — сделал только он. И это не те же самые южане, что пришли с ним…

— Они носят такие же одежды, говорят на том же языке, — пустым голосом отозвался Фарамир. Месть, с которой рождались на свет потомки выживших в Распре родичей, опустошила его.

— Я не ищу крови, Фарамир Моргон, — она уже взяла себя в руки. — Я не хочу ничьих смертей, их было много в моей жизни. Ты сказал, что Гондору нужна помощь, и я готова помочь, если…

Фарамир заставил себя услышать ее слова.

— Я уже говорил и повторяю: Гондор — это правитель Денетор, а он не преклоняет колен.

— Возможно, Гондор отделит себя от правителя и передумает, — вкрадчиво сказала Араниэль, — когда узнает, что колено преклонил Фарамир Моргон. Ты превосходишь своего отца в глазах Гондора, ты даже своего брата превосходишь. Погоди, прежде чем спорить. Я дам тебе армию, две, три, дам флот, если пожелаешь. Армию Гондора ты сохранишь тоже. Ни у кого не будет такого могущества, как у тебя.

Фарамир усмехнулся.

— Не боишься отдавать такую власть в единственные руки?

Не отводя взгляда, Араниэль безошибочно взялась за его запястья, развернула к себе ладонями вверх. Пальцы у нее были сухие, горячие и твердые.

— В эти руки — нет. Говорю же: я все о тебе знаю.

Он вдруг осознал, что это соблазнение: неприкрытое, настойчивое, непристойное, но умелое, словно он должен был наброситься на нее здесь же, повалить в папоротник и заросли клюквы, — и смутился. У него были женщины, его воины порой брали жен — чтобы вскоре отказаться от них: Стена оставляла для этого мало времени и в конце концов стирала из памяти все, что могла бы дать женщина и как могла бы себя вести, что стерпела бы и чего жаждала.

Фарамир отнял руки и наконец-то вернул снисходительную улыбку.

— Гондор — не Харад, Араниэль Ностараумэ. Его таким не купишь.

Она стиснула челюсти — так, что скрипнули зубы.

— Кто сказал, что я купила Харад? — процедила глухо, и на Фарамира повеяло стужей.

Тогда он понял, что до сих пор говорил с ней, как говорил бы с мужчиной. Наверное, это было гораздо хуже слов о Хараде.

— Прости, — сказал искренне. — Если я оскорбил тебя, это было ненамеренно.

— Оскорбил, — коротко подтвердила Араниэль. — Но я прощаю тебя. И довольно уже об этом.

Она свернула в сторону от тропы, по которой шли до сих пор. Фарамир замешкался, гадая, закончен ли странный этот разговор.

Птицы уже несколько мгновений как смолкли, вдруг осознал он. Вон там, в ольшанике, среди круглых бархатистых листьев, заливалась малиновка, мелодичным посвистом ей отвечала иволга, а теперь лес словно онемел. Кто-то нарушил обычное течение жизни этих крон и трав, успел подумать Фарамир — и боковым зрением заметил, как за спиной Араниэль, будто из-под земли, выросла бесшумная тень.

Все произошло быстро — быстрее мысли. Он бросился вперед, отшвырнул Араниэль прочь, преградил путь тени и всадил нож ей в шею.

Боромир всегда упрекал его за это — за то, что убивает быстро.

Тень грузным мешком свалилась ему под ноги. Он наклонился, перевернул ее на спину; капюшон упал с лица, и у Фарамира сердце заколотилось в горле.

— Садрон?

Тот дернулся. Из руки выскользнул на землю кинжал.

Фарамир опустился на колени.

— Почему? — холодея, спросил он. — Мой отец приказал? Он за этим тебя отправил со мной?

— Он знал, — Садрон закашлялся, — знал, что ты не справишься.

Его жизнь уходила быстро, толчками вытекала изо рта и из ноздрей вместе с темно-красной кровью.

Фарамир поднялся на ноги. Нутряной холод хлынул в голову, сдавил виски.

— Ты тоже не преуспел.

Садрон дернулся и затих, все затихло, словно пришли Иные. Немота леса, неба и земли была удушающей.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — донеслось сквозь нее.

Фарамир оглянулся. Лица на Араниэль не было — одни широко распахнутые, насмерть перепуганные глаза. Она лежала на земле, как упала, только едва приподняла голову. На щеке у нее осталась ссадина.

— Я угроза для твоего отца, а ты спас мне жизнь…

Он не хотел не хотел думать об отце, говорить и слышать о нем. Потер потревоженные ребра.

— Ты — надежда Гондора.

— Мое войско, ты хотел сказать.

— Твое войско подчиняется тебе.

Это были неправильные слова. Он понял это до того, как у Араниэль задрожали губы.

— Ты цела? — спросил мягко, как только мог. Он был не в силах снова просить прощения.

Араниэль кивнула.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — повторила тихо. — Хотя все могло закончится сегодня...

— Все и закончилось, — отрезал Фарамир. Он больше не мог выносить ее взгляд, полный благодарности и слез.

— Хорошо, — прошептала Араниэль. — Я хочу увидеть Короля Ночи своими глазами. Если все так, как ты говоришь, ты получишь мою армию и мой флот.

Она даже не пыталась подняться на ноги, жалась к земле, как к защитнице — может, все еще боялась, а может, ушиблась, — и Фарамир протянул ей руку.

— Тебе придется совершить для этого путешествие на юг по Великой реке, — проговорил, не слыша себя, потому что неотрывно смотрел на труп, словно ждал, что сейчас Садрон раскроет бессмысленные, залитые синевой глаза.

Араниэль вложила пальцы ему в ладонь, наваждение пошло рябью.

— Ничего.


	6. Великая река

Великая река медленно катила вперед длинные волны, столь же медленно и неглубоко дышала, будто спала: на вдох корабль приподнимался, на выдох — оседал едва ощутимо даже для корабельщиков. Она полнилась вечностью и покоем и уже потемнела в преддверии осени. Берега казались размытыми. Обычно реки вьются, словно хотят скрыть свой след, сбить опытных корабелов с пути — Андуин же спокойно и властно проложил себе долгий прямой путь между скал и, вбирая по пути десятки речушек, пугливых и поскромнее, испуганно звенящих на невысоких порогах или почти заболоченных, успокаивал их, провожал в залив и вместе с ними растворялся в Бескрайнем море. Порой Андуин разливался так широко, что берега почти исчезали, превращались в тонкую ленту чуть темнее облаков и чуть светлее воды, отделяющую гладь водную от глади небесной. Длинные лоснящиеся рыбьи тела мелькали то на глубине едва уловимыми тенями, то почти на поверхности — настолько близко, что их перламутровая чешуя ловила преломленный свет и блики играли на рябящих волнах.

Со Стены этого не было видно, Стена сводила все к простому противостоянию: жизнь — смерть, а Великая река была водоразделом между ними.

Корабль — длинный, широкий, почти плоскодонный, с раздутыми бортами и изогнутым лебединой шеей носом, построенный из отшлифованного до слепящей белизны ясеня — принадлежал эльфам. Великая река несла его величаво, как корону, но казалось, замри она — и корабль не остановится ни на мгновение, так и продолжит плавно скользить вперед, разрезая воду и раздвигая воздух. Прямоугольный парус оставался наполненным и упругим, хотя ветер был едва ощутим. Под кораблем была глубина — манящая, неведомая и прекрасная, и толща воды гладила и удерживала недвижимым пологое дно, посыпанное песком, словно золотом. Великая река навевала оцепенение и умиротворение; Фарамир поддавался им и смотрел вперед и в никуда — в слияние бледного края воды, бледного неба и бледного солнца у горизонта. Араниэль часто стояла рядом, молчала и подолгу смотрела в воду, будто читала по ней будущее.

Они покинули Ривенделл три дня назад — сразу после того, как по обычаю Стены предали огню тело Садрона. Фарамир стоял у кострища, покуда не прогорело последнее полено, долго следил, как скользит красная огненная змейка, ныряет под уголья и выпрыгивает над костями; после распинал головешки, словно хотел убедиться, что никто не поднимется против него и за его спиной с синими провалами вместо глаз.

Элронд не сказал ни слова, когда Фарамир сознался, что совершил убийство в Последнем Приюте. Араниэль слово в слово подтвердила, как было дело, а Элронд, в своем венце и длиннополом одеянии некоронованного короля, безмолвствовал и крутил на пальце неприметное золотое кольцо; когда признание было закончено и подтверждено, равнодушно снял его и протянул Араниэль на ладони.

— Возьми.

Глаза у Араниэль сделались огромные от потрясения, она потянулась было — и испуганно отдернула пальцы.

Фарамир пригляделся: золотая ветвь обвивалась вокруг чернильно-синего камня; кольцо было не красивее любого сработанного эльфийскими мастерами, может, намеренно проще, оттого — заметнее.

— Возьми, — повторил Элронд. — Как ни горько, теперь оно ничего не стоит. Разве что послужит тебе напоминанием о величии предков.

Араниэль молча смотрела на кольцо и хмурилась. Элронд ждал, и она подняла вопрошающий взгляд.

Хозяин Последнего Приюта покачал свой подарок на ладони, будто хотел убедиться, что кольцо по-прежнему имеет вес.

Затем терпеливо заговорил.

— Если я уже не вижу человека, который замышляет зло в Ривенделл, значит, в Кольцах больше нет смысла, они утратили силу. А это возможно лишь в одном случае — если силу утратило Единое кольцо.

— Я думал, Единое кольцо — всего лишь легенда, — Фарамир нахмурился. — Его никто не видел со времен Исилдура, а кольцо, что я вижу сейчас, едва ли Единое и на вид слишком простое. Как одно доказывает существование другого?

Элронд открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Араниэль успела первой.

— Ash nazg durbatulûk, — прошептала она, — ash nazg gimbatul…

Потянуло холодом, резким и пробирающим, какой порой сходит с гор вместе с ветром; прозрачный воздух вокруг помутнел, его прорезали синие ледяные прожилки, как трещины прорезают хрупкий лед, замораживая дыхание; Элронд закрыл глаза, губы его посинели и едва шевелились, облако за облаком пара растворялись слова. Что-то происходило — непостижимое для Фарамира, чернильно-синее кольцо в ладони Элронда потускнело.

Араниэль зажмурилась, словно боялась, что кто-то прочтет ужас в ее глазах.

Когда темнота схлынула, с трудом можно было поверить, что вокруг по-прежнему медленно угасает лето, поют птицы и свирепствует над каменными порогами Бруинен.

Элронд открыл глаза. Синева медленно сходила с его лица, оставляя бледный след.

— Не первый ты, Лорд-командующий. Но вот одно из Трех колец, и оно молчало, покуда здесь звучала Черная речь, за которую, — он взглянул на Араниэль и слегка сощурился, — тебе еще предстоит извиниться, племянница.

— Кто-то должен воспитывать чужую веру, — она на мгновение поджала губы. — Иначе на пути истинном никого не останется.

— Вы стоите друг друга, — Элронд мрачно улыбнулся. — Тот, кто видел Короля Ночи, но не верит в Кольцо, дающее ему силу, и та, кто знает силы Колец, но не верит в их создателя. Возьми мое кольцо, — повторил он. — Теперь это безделушка. Вся его сила ушла в то, чтобы Король Ночи воплотился снова.

Он помолчал и перевел взгляд на Фарамира.

— Похоже, правда гораздо больше всего, что ты видел и о чем говорил, Лорд-командующий.

Великая река несла их и текла мимо. Моргон-Защитник, наследница Кастамира, сыновья Элронда, военачальники юга и севера — все они значили не больше, чем палый лист, увлеченный водоворотом, и только корабельщики, занятые день и ночь, знали свое дело: налегали на весла или ставили паруса, правили ход, изредка перекрикивались, сверяя курс. Великая река познала и олицетворяла вечность, в ее присутствии следовало говорить правду — или не произносить ни слова.

Араниэль нарушила тишину первой.

— Я никогда прежде не видела реку. Видела два моря: песка и соленой воды. Оба они были бескрайними и шли за ветром, а река зажата между берегами, но идет сама... — Она оборвала себя на полуслове, еле заметно пожала плечами. — Не знаю, зачем я это говорю. Я не умею молчать в присутствии реки, как ты.

Фарамир отвлекся от созерцания, повернулся к ней.

— Как у всякого, чьи предки жили в Нуменоре, у меня особые чувства к воде, — он усмехнулся. — Я знаю, что в конечном счете она приносит покой после того, как ввергает в ужас и завораживает своей гибельной красотой.

Араниэль ненадолго положила ладони на планширь, словно ей нужна была поддержка для продолжения беседы.

— Я хочу отблагодарить тебя, Фарамир Моргон. Ты спас мне жизнь.

Она обернулась, сделала знак одному из сыновей Элронда — Элладану, Фарамир понемногу учился их различать. Тот поднес замотанный в плащ предмет — по очертаниям Фарамир догадался: меч. Араниэль откинула край плаща, и мягкий осенний свет зажег простую рукоять и богатые ножны, оплетенные серебряными ветвями, с которых свисали золотые плоды, а между ними в россыпи драгоценных камней виднелись эльфийские руны. Фарамир разобрал несколько слов: нареченный Нарсилем, клинок возрожденный, вернулся на рукоять, дабы...

Следующее слово было прикрыто тканью, и Фарамир не сделал попытки ее отбросить.

— Отдашь мне меч предков?

— Я не владею мечом, Фарамир Моргон, — Араниэль улыбнулась. — Но Элронд хранил его все эти годы для наследников своего брата.

— Он ведь сломан, если я правильно помню легенду.

— Я попросила кузнецов Ривенделла перековать его, чтобы отдать своему полководцу.

Фарамир чувствовал спокойствие Великой реки в собственных глазах и кипящую под этим спокойствием силу.

— Я не твой полководец, Араниэль Ностараумэ, но желаю удачи тому, кто им станет.

Элладан побледнел от гнева.

— Твоя королева оказывает тебе великую честь, а ты насмехаешься над ней!

Араниэль покачала головой, не без сожаления снова накрыла краем плаща рукоять.

— Сын наместника Гондора, — разом отнимая у Фарамира имя и звание, с прохладцей проговорила сквозь зубы, — не преклоняет колен и не отступает от своих слов. Это хорошо. Значит, и от дел своих он не отступит.

Она положила пальцы на запястье Элладана.

— Не суди его за это строго, брат, — проговорила на эльфийском.

Элладан побледнел еще сильнее, долго смотрел на белые женские пальцы поверх замшевой перчатки. Потом медленно кивнул.

Араниэль жестом пригласила Фарамира пройтись до кормы, словно хотела укрыться от вездесущей Великой реки.

— Это была простая благодарность, — сделала она пробный шаг.

Фарамир не ответил.

— Не отвергай мое предложение. Ни у кого не будет такого могущества, как у тебя, — губы Араниэль почти не шевелились, с них не сходила мягкая полуулыбка. Голос был сладкий. Воздух был сладкий. Вожделение заполняло его, источаемое каждой порой. — И не так уж много я за это прошу...

— Мы ходим по кругу, Араниэль Ностараумэ, — Фарамир покачал головой, потер бок. Ребра еще поднывали, а вот бровь зажила.

Араниэль подавила вздох.

— Ты не позволяешь мне понять себя, но требуешь, чтобы тебя поняла я. Так мы далеко не уйдем, Фарамир Моргон.

Вернув ему имя, она сменила гнев на милость. Фарамир чуть улыбнулся, неопределенно повел плечом, словно предложил спросить.

— Тебя что-то тяготит. Я вижу это, хотя не понимаю причины.

Фарамир споткнулся. Араниэль остановилась и заглянула ему в глаза.

Он тщательно стер чужую кровь с ножа, но душа оставалась запятнанной.

— Садрон учил меня и брата. Я спрашиваю себя...

Он не договорил, тряхнул головой. Струйка крови, стекающая изо рта Садрона, с последним плевком, в котором скопилось все презрение Денетора, становилась Великой рекой.

Родниковые глаза Араниэль превратились в стекло. Фарамир видел в них свое отражение — сбитый с толку огромным миром стражник со Стены.

— Моего мужа ужалила змея, — негромко начала Араниэль. — Это случилось после славной победы над одним из кочевых племен вастаков, в самый разгар празднований. Было уже слишком поздно, когда все открылось, яд проник глубоко в его кровь. Никто ничего не сумел сделать. Он терял здоровье, силы, самого себя. Тело отказалось ему служить, плоть отмирала, и он лежал, безвольный и смердящий, в нашем шатре, и медленно умирал, пока его воины делили, кто возглавит войско пустыни, а кто получит меня — если я выживу после того, как они выпотрошат мое тяжелое чрево. Я задушила мужа подушкой, чтобы прекратить его страдания. Я не делала ничего страшнее в своей жизни, но сказала себе: так правильно, такова свобода для нас обоих. С тех пор я себя не спрашиваю, потому что если я оглянусь — то пропаду.

Ее голос ни разу не дрогнул. Фарамир внимательно посмотрел на нее — и вдруг понял, что Араниэль пытается сказать и что заставляет мужей становиться под ее руку.

— Ты не отступаешь.

— Верно.

Он ощущал странную неизбежность в ее присутствии — все отчетливее, чем ниже по течению спускался корабль. Борта отгородили их от мира, бежать было некуда: река обступала со всех сторон.

— Ты веришь, что было время, когда континенты лежали, сомкнутые на вершинах, будто держались за руки? — не ожидая ответа, Араниэль щипала лембас, ссыпала ссыпаола на широкий лист ревеня. Голос у нее был низкий и мягкий — голос обычной женщины. Она всегда просила Фарамира разделить с ней трапезу, он принимал ее приглашения или отказывался — никакой закономерности в этом не было. — Моя мать знала много, она называла те эпохи временами эльфов. Это были мои сказки на ночь — о королях и битвах. Моя нянька пела мне песни пустыни. Они всегда были полны страдания, словно тому, кто их писал, рвали сердце из груди, и на последнем звуке он умирал. Я бежала от таких песен к материнским легендам, потому что в них была доблесть, и слава, и деяния, какие мне сложно представить, языки и королевства, которых больше нет и чьи названия были благородны и грозны. Странно, что в этих сказках ничего не было о любви.

Фарамир промолчал. Волна плеснула о борт.

— В детстве я мечтала, как украду лодку, доплыву на ней до середины Бескрайнего моря и нырну, чтобы поднять со дна сокровища потерянных эльфийских городов…

— Я тоже о таком мечтал, — негромко заметил Фарамир.

Они встретились взглядами, и Араниэль рассмеялась своей крошечной победе.

— Подумай только — целый континент покоится под Бескрайним морем, его башни и города, и все ждут, алчут, когда же кто-то найдет способ подобраться к ним, чтобы они раскрыли ему свои секреты, чтобы их сокровища подняли со дна и подарили им новую жизнь…

— Боюсь, у нас нет механизмов, которые позволили бы такое, — хмыкнул Фарамир, лениво ковырнул вилкой рыбу.

— Но в Нуменоре они были.

— И где теперь Нуменор? Разве в легендах твоей матери не говорилось, что это он разомкнул континенты навеки?

Ее глаза вспыхнули — Араниэль любила отпор, может, поэтому Фарамир давал его с неохотой.

— Если бы победила, если бы Гондор признал тебя, если бы ты вернула корону предков — что бы ты тогда делала?

Взгляд Араниэль скользнул по воде до горизонта.

— Я бы не осталась в Минас Тирите. Я хотела бы отправиться на Восток. Узнать, кончаются ли пески и что лежит за ними, нанести на карты очертания этих краев, увидеть новые реки, полные рыбы, и новые леса, и озера. Узнать, каков край земли и правда ли, что он — бесконечный водопад, откуда вода с ревом рушится вниз и взбивает в пену все на своем пути, совсем как...

— ...в Нуменоре, — тихо закончил Фарамир.

Она вскинула на него взгляд и, помедлив, кивнула.

— Да. Ты тоже знаешь этот сон?

— Знаю.

— Говорят, он снится всем, в ком есть кровь спасенных с Эленны.

— И я о таком слышал. Должно быть, это правда, потому что и моя мать видела такой сон, и... — вдох, выдох., Великая река встряхнула борта. — Мой брат видел.

— Ты любил брата?

Фарамир задержал дыхание, справляясь со спазмом.

— Он был мне ближе всех.

Араниэль снова кивнула.

— А брат любил тебя?

Фарамир осторожно выдохнул — весь воздух, сколько сумел набрать.

— Я был ему ближе всех.

Она сосредоточенно закусила губу, как будто заучивала про себя ответ.

— Я не знаю, каково это — иметь брата, — заметила грустно. — Каково иметь отца — тоже не знаю толком.

— Как и я. Так что твой подарок ни к чему.

— Поясни?

— Говорят, Исилдур победил Короля Ночи мечом, который был закален в крови Элендила, его отца, которого Исилдур любил превыше всех, — он отпил сладкого южного вина, золотистого, как мед, и впервые за долгое время по-настоящему улыбнулся ей: — Я понял, кто ты, Араниэль Ностараумэ. Ты — путешественник… и немного завоеватель.

— Немного? — раззадоренная, она приподняла брови.

— Совсем немного.

— Столько можно?

— Столько можно, — все еще улыбаясь, подтвердил Фарамир.

Араниэль поймала его за руку на десятый день пути.

Фарамир проснулся еще до рассвета, босиком вышел из-под навеса, где обустроил подобие собственного угла, с грифелем и листами устроился на носу корабля. Спали все, кто не стоял на вахте. Утром река уже источала знакомый туман. Пробирала прохлада и дышалось легко, мягкие очертания реки в молочно-белых клубах легко ложились на лист…

Фарамир услышал шаги, обернулся, локтем зацепил папку, и она упала на палубу.

Араниэль заткнула за пояс щетку для волос, наклонилась, чтобы помочь. Она была в простом домашнем платье и синем плаще со звездами, который носила в Ривенделле.

— Очень красиво, — Араниэль бегло оглядела рисунки и вернула Фарамиру. — Не думала, что у Лорда-командующего есть такой талант.

— Скорее, память. Моя мать считала, что мы не должны забывать о красоте даже на краю мира — особенно там. Где еще понять, как он может быть прекрасен… Странно, но именно ты напомнила мне, за что я люблю этот мир.

— Я?

— Что тебя удивляет, Араниэль Ностараумэ? Что перед тобой не только преклоняют колени?

Араниэль взяла набросок с мостом Бруинен — так и остался незаконченным, и еще один: женщина, чьи косы уложены на голове, подобно короне, смотрела за горизонт. Сейчас ее волосы были наконец-то свободны — длинные, тяжелые, темные, как бездна.

— Это ведь я, — заметила Араниэль.

Фарамир не сводил с нее взгляда, понимая, что выдал себя с головой, не понимая только, в чем именно — в том, что счел ее достойной рисунка?

Араниэль снова взглянула на набросок с Бруинен.

— Я смотрела на тебя той ночью. Ты был похож на сторожевого пса: всегда начеку, даже в Ривенделле. Тогда мне даже показалось — ты и впрямь заметил, как в темноте я слежу за тобой.

— Что-то вроде того, — Фарамир сложил листы в папку. — Может, я и похож на сторожевого пса, но мечтаю о мирном времени. Но сомневаюсь, что Стена меня отпустит.

— Почему?

Он пожал плечами. Как можно объяснить, откуда течет твоя кровь?

— Потому что это Стена, — сказал просто. — Ты или принадлежишь ей без остатка, или даже не пытаешься принадлежать. Я люблю Осгилиат за то, чем он является — щитом на пути между мертвыми и живыми.

Араниэль как будто выпила все, что он произнес.

— Скажи еще, — ее губы приоткрылись.

— Но это все, — Фарамир развел руками. — Осгилиат не расскажешь... им надо жить.

Араниэль отбросила волосы за спину, скрестила руки на груди — словно обиделась, что ее не подпустили ближе.

— Я все думаю, как мне объединить Север с Югом, — в голосе у нее прорезались расчетливые нотки. — Отец мечтал об этом объединении много лет: чтобы все давным-давно разделенные ветви сошлись наконец воедино. Но единственная дочь Элронда вместе с матерью отправилась на Запад.

— Ты еще можешь стать женой одного из его сыновей, — Фарамир примерился и бросил почти наугад: — Элладан будет счастлив.

— Могу, — Араниэль равнодушно пожала плечами, и он понял, что попал в цель. — Элладан будет счастлив несколько лет, а я — ни одного дня.

Фарамир прочистил горло.

— Нам нужно пополнить запасы пресной воды. Высадимся на Каир Андрос. Заодно ты сможешь поближе узнать людей, которыми так хочешь править.

Араниэль промолчала, улыбнулась чуть растерянно — и Фарамир чувствовал, что она ждала совсем других слов.


End file.
